


Reason(s) to Change

by JayBird_13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is A Drama Queen, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Multi, Pineapple on pizza debate, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Truth or Dare, adora and bow are pro pineapple, bow ships it, catra and glimmer are anti pineapple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird_13/pseuds/JayBird_13
Summary: Adora has just transferred from Horde High to Etheria Prep. She's reluctant to leave behind her girlfriend, Catra, but when she meets Glimmer she realizes Etheria Prep might not be so bad after all.alternatively titled: CaTRUTH glimmOR aDARE





	Reason(s) to Change

**Author's Note:**

> This just kinda... happened

“I don’t want to leave Horde High any more than you do.” Adora had been trying for the past twenty minutes to calm down her anxious girlfriend. When Catra had gotten the news that Adora had been accepted into the gifted program and was being transferred to Etheria Prep, she’d been upset, to say the least.

“You promise to text me every day?”

“Like I don’t already.”

“And you won’t forget about me?”

“You act as though I’m joining the opposing side of a war fueled by greed for the power of magic rocks.”

Catra huffed. “You might as well be.”

Adora sighed and plopped onto the couch next to her favorite drama queen and began idly running her fingers through the brunette’s hair.

“Don’t worry, babe,” she whispered.

\---

Adora stepped into the cafeteria apprehensively. She wandered slowly past all the tables and was about to give up and go eat in the bathroom when a girl she recognized from her LA class- Glinda? Glammer?- waved her over.

“I’m Glimmer, and this is Bow. Need somewhere to sit?”

She looked back and forth between the two teens. Glimmer was rather short but she made up for it in fierce confidence, it seemed she was not planning to break eye contact with Adora until she agreed to sit with them. Bow, on the other hand, seemed very relaxed and easygoing. He glanced down at Glimmer, grinned, and shot Adora a wink.

“What gave it away?” Adora asked good-naturedly, sliding onto the bench.

“The big neon sign above your head that says ‘new kid’,” Glimmer replied easily.

Bow glared at the short girl. “Glimmer, be nice, you told me she transferred from Horde High and that can’t have been easy.”

“How do you know that?” Adora didn’t think anyone knew where she had gone to school before, and while she wasn’t ashamed, Horde High did have a sort of reputation she wasn’t eager to attach to herself.

Bow picked at his lunch. “Glimmer’s mom is Principal Angella, so she knows things the rest of us don't. Such as why last month’s Sophomore Pizza Party got canceled.”

“I told you already Bow, I’m not allowed to talk about that!”

Adora grinned at the old friends’ banter. “Uh, sorry to interrupt, but what exactly is a Sophomore Pizza Party?”

Glimmer gasped. “Did they not have parties at Horde High?”

Adora shook her head.

“You know what this means, right Glimmer?”

“Pizza party!” Glimmer and Bow shouted in unison.

“We might as well make it a sleepover, right Bow?”

Bow frowned at his food. “My dads would never let me spend the night, but you two go ahead. I can just leave early.”

“Does this Friday night around five at my place work for both of you?” Glimmer asked in one breath.

Bow nodded and Adora started to respond when she remembered something.

“I was planning to watch some old He-Man cartoons with my girlfriend that night. It’s not a big deal but I should probably text her now to cancel.”

Glimmer looked a little crestfallen at the word girlfriend but she kept up her cheery demeanor nonetheless.

“Bring her along, after all, the more the merrier, right?”

Adora smiled as she, Glimmer, and Bow continued to finalize their plans.

\---

Catra looked up at the big house. Why had she agreed to this again? She could be snuggling with her girlfriend and laughing at sexist cartoons, but “pizza party sleepover” had sounded too intriguing to refuse.

Adora was already on the front steps and ringing the doorbell when Catra caught up. Bow opened the door and beckoned the two inside.

“We’re just ordering the pizza, come pick out a few toppings.”

Adora and Catra cautiously followed him downstairs and into a basement with several beanbags sprawled about.

Glimmer glanced up from her laptop at the new arrivals.

“Get over here, what do you want? The only thing I’m veto-ing is pineapple.”

Bow opened his mouth to start arguing what appeared to be a long-standing debate between the two.

“We’ve been over this. My house, my pizza toppings.” Glimmer said with finality. With that, she passed the laptop off to Catra.

“But what’s wrong with pineapple?” Adora asked innocently.

Bow looked triumphantly at Glimmer, who simply rolled her eyes.

Catra considered the various toppings before selection two from the mean section at random. She handed the laptop to Adora and plopped onto the same large bean bag as Glimmer, even though there were plenty of other available ones.

“This is a pineapple pizza loving free zone,” she stated by way of explanation. “You're only allowed on this bean bag if you have actual taste.”

Adora stared at the anti-pineapple pair incredulously. She impulsively clicked a few boxes on the pizza website and pressed order, setting down the laptop carefully. She then grabbed Bow’s arm and dove onto another large bean bag, dragging the unsuspecting boy into a heap of limbs with her.

Catra rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s dramatic behavior and turned to Glimmer.

“So now what? Should we do homework or something?”

Glimmer took a deep breath and tried to ignore her proximity to Adora’s hot girlfriend. She shook her head slightly to clear her mind. What was happening? First, she'd had a small crush on Adora, and now she was blushing because of the very person preventing her from being with Adora. She finally managed to compose her thoughts.

“This is a party, and as such, we will do only fun things. Bow, fetch the you-know-what!”

Bow looked at her, unimpressed. “Actually, I don’t know what, because you insisted on tonight’s plans being a complete surprise.”

Glimmer looked slightly embarrassed and hurriedly ran to the games closet, perhaps she hadn't composed her thoughts quite as much as she originally thought.

Running back, she smiled at the curiosity on her three friends’ faces and actually laughed when Bow’s hopeful expression fell into one of disappointment.

“What should we play first? Cards Against Humanity or Twister?” She asked with a devilish glint in her eyes.

“Glimmer no,” Bow pleaded.

“Glimmer yes,” Glimmer responded.

They decided they'd better play Twister before the pizza arrived so they wouldn't have to mix gymnastics and digestion.

\---

“Right foot, green,” Bow announced.

Catra nearly fell face-first onto Glimmer’s chest while moving her foot but just barely caught herself.

“Left foot, red.”

“This had got to be rigged,” Glimmer huffed as she put her other leg between Adora’s so she was being straddled by the taller girl.

“Right hand, Glimmer’s hair.”

“Oh come on Bow, there’s no way that’s on there,” Catra complained.

“Hey, I’m just reading what the spinner says.”

Adora put her hand in Glimmer’s hair, surprised to find how silky it was.

“Left hand, blue.”

Catra reached her hand between Adora and Glimmers’ stomachs and slapped the blue circle.

Bow pretended to spin the spinner and smiled when he saw how close Adora and Glimmers’ faces were. “Lips-”

“BZZT”

Adora lost her balance and fell onto Catra, who then fell onto Glimmer. Catra tried to escape but was trapped between the other two girls, but that didn’t stop her from rolling around until none of them knew where one girl started and another began.

Bow regarded the blushing teens with a knowing smile before jogging up the stairs to get the pizza. He thanked the girl, Perfuma, a senior from Etheria Prep. Smiling to himself, he peeked at the pizza and took a sniff. He was about to bring it downstairs when he did a double take. Did Adora really do that? She should have known better than to tempt Glimmer’s wrath in this way.

He reluctantly brought Adora’s death sentence downstairs. _She seemed so nice. It’s a shame Glimmer is about to murder her._

He rounded the corner to see that all three girls were still sitting quite close together on the twister mat, none of them had wanted to get up.

Glimmer was the first to spot Bow and tripped over herself in an attempt to get the first slice. She ripped the box from his hands and opened it so forcefully Bow wondered if she wouldn't drop it. She took inventory of the box’s contents before shrugging and taking a slice from the half of the pizza Adora had thankfully left pineapple free.

Bow stared at her, bug-eyed. In all his years of knowing Glimmer, she had never, not once, reacted so level-headedly to... well, anything. It was one of the reasons she was fun to be around, but it was also a nice change of pace to see this easygoing side of her.

Catra and Adora came up on either side of Glimmer and stood just a bit closer than necessary to select their slices.

Satisfied with their loot, the teens dragged a few bean bags together and sat down to eat.

“So, Glimmer, do you finally accept pineapple on pizza after all these years?” Bow teased her.

The tell-tale redness of her cheeks was the final confirmation Bow needed.

“I, uhmm, I just figured it wasn’t worth making a fuss about?”

“If I recall, you once told me, quote, ‘if I ever disgrace my lips by letting pizza that has touched pineapple enter them, find your old archery set and shoot me.’”

“Bow, c’mon, that was years ago, people can change!” Glimmer whined.

Bow lowered his voice and leaned towards Glimmer’s ear. “Yeah, but not without a reason. I take it you found your reason, or should I say, reasons?”

She scowled and swatted him away. “Whatever. Let's play Cards Against Humanity now.”

\---

What happens in a game of Cards Against Humanity should stay in the aforementioned game of Cards Against Humanity. That said, it should be noted that tumblr was really the homosexual agenda all along.

\---

Bow felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He set his cards down and pulled it out with a grimace.

“My dads are here, I gotta go.”

“Aww, see you on Monday?” Adora asked.

“Of course. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

“No promises!” Catra called after him.

Glimmer checked the time on her phone.

“It is getting pretty late,” she told the other two. “We should set up the sleeping bags now.”

“Uhh... what’s a sleeping bag?” Adora wondered aloud.

Glimmer sighed. “Did neither of you bring a sleeping bag?”

Catra glanced apologetically at Glimmer. “Sorry?”

“It’s fine, we can just pile up a bunch of blankets.”

\---

Twenty minutes later the girls had formed a sort of nest that contained all the blankets and pillows they could find, two air mattresses, and a ring of bean bags in a half-hearted attempt to build walls around their sleeping area. They quickly changed into pajamas and put away the games and pizza.

“Wanna play truth or dare?” Glimmer asked.

Adora opened her mouth, but Glimmer cut her off before she could speak. “Wait, let me guess, you’ve never played truth or dare before.”

Adora and Catra suddenly found the stitching in the blankets to be far more interesting than responding to Glimmer.

Several minutes and one explanation later they were ready to play.

“Adora, truth or dare?”

Adora studied Glimmer before deciding. “Truth.”

“How many people have you kissed and in what order?”

Adora considered for a moment. “Three: first Catra, then Lonnie, then Entrapta.”

Glimmer tilted her head to the side. “So did you two break up for a little while? Or just not get together immediately after kissing?”

Adora looked at Catra who thankfully got the message and explained for her. “We’re in a polyamorous relationship. For us, that means that we each sometimes have other partners. You dated Lonnie for a month and never actually got together with Entrapta, right Adora?”

“Yeah, Entrapta came out to me as aro and ace like five minutes later, it turns out she had just wanted to see what all the fuss about kissing was.”

Oh. suddenly Glimmer’s mind was full of new possibilities.

Adora looked at Glimmer with a calculating expression before shifting her gaze to Catra. “Catra, truth or dare?”

“Dare. And don’t hold back.”

“I dare you to swap shirts with Glimmer.”

Catra didn’t hesitate to turn her back to the other two girls and take off her faded band T-shirt, tossing it at where she assumed Glimmer was. After a brief moment of staring at Catra’s back Glimmer followed suit, but not before Adora caught what she’d been doing.

“Ok Glimmer, Truth or Dare?” Catra asked.

“Dare,” Glimmer said, a bit more confidently than she felt.

“Pick up the nearest book and do a dramatic reading of the first paragraph on page... hmm... 224.”

Glimmer left the nest and grabbed a book from a nearby bookshelf, though it was too dark for her to tell which one.

She opened up The Miseducation of Cameron Post and began to read.

“valleys, smelling her tangerine lotion, the small noises she made when I found certain, unexpectedly pleasurable areas: just below her armpit,” at this point Glimmer’s voice caught as she realized what sort of paragraph she had stumbled onto, though she kept reading despite the awkwardness that promised to ensue. “these tiny soft hairs at the back of her neck, her collar bone, which jutted out like the thin metal rod and spokes of an umbrella’s undercarriage, her heartbeat steady and fast there.”

All three girls sat in shock until Glimmer broke the silence.

“Adora, truth or dare.”

“Dare,” she replied immediately.

“Kiss me.”

And with that, the dam broke.

Adora surged forwards to get her lips in contact with Glimmer, who, in turn, reached for Catra’s wrist so she could pull the brunette closer to her face. Adora got the message and slowly moved her kisses to Glimmer’s neck, allowing Catra access to the shorter girl’s lips. The only thing Glimmer could bring herself to appreciate right at that moment was the feeling of two soft mouths dancing across her face, whispering reassurances and dreams into her compliant mind. She was familiar with the friendly love she felt for Bow, and the familial love she had for her aunt and mother, and the respecting love reserved for her teachers and idols, but this was something entirely different. This was purpose.

\---

They sat up and pulled back for air, although they didn’t move more than a few inches apart.

Adora looked at her starry-eyed friend. “Glimmer, truth or dare?”

Glimmer was too dazed to do anything more than open and close her mouth.

“I’m gonna take that as truth. Will you go out with me?”

Before Glimmer could respond, Catra cut in. “And me?”

Glimmer looked at the two girls in awe. It was all she could do to nod and with that the three of them fell back into a pile of cuddles and kisses.

\---

Glimmer woke up enveloped in warmth. She sleepily opened her eyes and tried to move but found that both of her arms were pinned down.

“Adora? Catra?” she asked hoarsely.

“Mmph.”

She opened her eyes fully to see that Adora was spooning her from behind and Catra was laying on her stomach and holding tightly to Glimmer’s arm. She sighed and relaxed into the sense of security having Adora’s arm slung across her stomach and intertwined with one of her hands brought her. She wiggled her other hand and Catra nuzzled in closer to her.

Maybe she wasn’t ready to get up quite yet.

\---

In the end, it was Angella who caused the girls to wake up fully.

“Glimmer, I’m back, I presume you didn’t burn the house down again?” Angella asked, peering over the edge of the mighty bean bag wall.

“Mom, how many times do I have to tell you there’s a big difference between one chair and an entire house!”

Catra snickered and whispered to Adora, “I can see where she gets her dramatic streak from.”

Glimmer’s eyes widened and she lunged at the two giggling girls. “I do not have a dramatic streak!”

Angella chuckled to herself, remembering her many lovers’ quarrels with Micah long ago.

“I suggest you head upstairs if you don’t want your aunt to eat all the cinnamon rolls.”

Glimmer gasped. “You didn’t tell me you were bringing Castaspella home with you!”

\---

Adora, Catra, and Glimmer gathered around Castaspella as she recounted her own love story.

“You see, Amara is deaf, and Kya is stubborn and didn’t know sign language very well, so for the first year we knew each other, I had to act as translator. It was rather confusing, and sometimes I changed their words a little just to mess with them, although Amara would always read my lips and glare at me until I explained to Kya what had really been said.

“Kya had been practicing sign language and accidentally asked both me and Amara out. We said yes, of course, and by the time Kya realized her mistake she had also realized it wasn’t such a mistake after all.”

“That’s so sweet!”

“Are you kidding me, Adora? That’s too sweet. I’m gonna get a cavity.”

Glimmer smiled at the easy banter between her two partners.

\---

On Monday, Adora and Glimmer walked into the cafeteria hand in hand and sat on the bench across from where Bow and Perfuma were making small talk.

“Bow, we have something to tell you,” Adora started.

He looked between the two, grinned, and held his hand out to Perfuma expectantly.

Begrudgingly she handed him her chocolate milk and fixed Glimmer with a disappointed look.

“Really? You let Adora be the one to tell us? I was sure you’d never let someone steal an opportunity to make such a big announcement like that.”

Glimmer stuttered incredulously. “You- bet on- how did you know we’d- dating?”

Adora squeezed her hand under the table. “I think he saw it before we did.”

“There was no heterosexual explanation for the way you three were acting on Friday.”

The rest of lunch passed without a hitch and Glimmer gave Adora a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing across the school to get to biology on time.

\---

Glimmer was zoning out of Ms. Netossa’s lecture on cellular respiration when she felt her phone buzz.

The Super Best Pal Friend Squad Trio  
catra <3  
i can’t wait to see u 2!

adora-ble  
We aren’t coming over to your house until wednesday tho, right?

catra <3  
yea, but...

me  
but what?

catra <3  
principle hordak said i was supposed to be accepted into the gifted program too but there was a glitch in the grading system!

adora-ble  
!!!

me  
what does that mean?

catra <3  
it means i’m going to be eating with you at lunch tomorrow!

adora-ble  
Yayay!

me  
awesome!

catra <3  
...is typing

“Glimmer, something you want to share with the class?”

Glimmer looked sheepishly up at Ms. Netossa.

“No, sorry.”

Netossa smiled and continued with the lesson.

Glimmer took the risk and pulled out her phone once again.

catra <3  
see you then, my loves!

She smiled and put away her phone, finally listening to the lesson. She found herself able to focus, and in the coming weeks she would find that she was more at peace. Her grades went up, she smiled more, and she felt content for the first time in her life. All it had taken was a reason to change. Or reasons, in her case.

\---

“Who can say If I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you, I have been changed for good” - Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, it would make my day.
> 
> also if i messed up any of the dynamics of polyamory or made any other errors, even just typos, please let me know, thanks!


End file.
